Rodneys List
by Arielen
Summary: Rodney wandte seinen Blick nicht vom Meer ab. Er spürte kaum, wie ihm immer wieder die feinen Tröpfchen der Gischt benetzten. Einige perlten wie Tränen von seinem Gesicht, aber das war nur das Salzwasser – bestimmt keine Tränen - John/Rodney - crack!fic


**Titel:** Rodneys List

**Serie:** Stargate Atlantis

**Genre:** Humor/!crack (*) und ein bisserl Romantik ...

**Charakter/Pairings:** John/Rodney

**Rating:** G

**Anmerkung:** Ich gebe zu, das ganze hier ist etwas ohne Sinn und Verstand, aber ich sollte nicht Diskussionen in gewissen Threads lesen und das dann auch ausprobieren wollen.

Ob es gut ist und euch wenigstens etwas zum Grinsen bringt, weiß ich nicht, aber ich war irgendwie eben so schräg drauf, deshalb möge man mir diesen „Ausrutscher" auch bitte verzeihen, wenn es zu albern ist.

Ansonsten sollte sich keiner über das Rating wundern, denn die Romantik hier ist doch eher als süß konzipiert, ja?

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Die südliche Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und ließ das Meer blauer als nie zuvor erscheinen, die Wellenkämme brannten fast schon in den Augen. Doch Rodney wandte seinen Blick nicht vom Meer ab. Er spürte kaum, wie ihm immer wieder die feinen Tröpfchen der Gischt benetzten.

Einige perlten wie Tränen von seinem Gesicht, aber das war nur das Salzwasser – bestimmt keine Tränen.

Neid brannte in seinem Herzen, als er beobachtete, wie geschickt John doch durch die Wellen surfte. Natürlich sah es elegant aus, wie er die Wellenkämme entlang glitt und wieder in die Wogen tauchte, denn ihm gelang einfach alles und er wurde dabei auch noch beachtet und wahrgenommen – im Gegensatz zu Rodney, bei dem sie viel lieber davon liefen, nur weil sie behaupteten, er sei ein Griesgram und Miesepeter.

John war einfach ein Glückspilz, was die anderen anging, denn er konnte so viele Frauen haben wie er wollte und hatte das bestimmt schon oft genug ausgenutzt, wie er ihn kannte, auch wenn er nicht damit prahlte.

Immer wenn John durch die Massen ging, folgten ihm gleich tausend Augenpaare – und nicht zuletzt bewunderten ihn sogar die Alten und Erfahrenen hier am Ort, da er immer in vorderster Linie stand, wenn es darum ging, gegen die Feinde zu kämpfen und sie zu vertreiben.

+o+o+

Aber dann erinnerte Rodney das Gewicht an seinem Bauch daran, dass er eigentlich gar keinen Grund hatte, neidisch zu sein. Deshalb stieß er einen pfeifenden Laut aus und erinnerte sich an seine Verantwortung.

Aus diesem Grund watschelte er ein paar Schritte vom Wasser weg und schritt dann so gemächlich und würdevoll zu einem Felsen wie er konnte.

Dort oben schob er sorgsam das Ei zurecht, so dass es sicher und warm in den Federn und Fettschichten seines Bauches und auf seinen Füßen geborgen war und trompetete zärtlich, wenngleich er sich bei letzterem auch immer blöd vorkam.

Gut, er hatte es natürlich nicht gelegt, aber er hatte Teyla geholfen es auf die Welt zu bringen bevor sie der Seelöwe Michael geschnappt und verschleppt hatte. Und dann war er es nicht mehr los geworden, weil...

Er plusterte sein Kopfgefieder. Das hatte einen guten Grund. Gerade als er sich überlegt hatte einfach fallen zu lassen oder einer frechen Möwe zuzuschieben, war John ziemlich bedrückt von der Rettungsmission zurückgekommen und hatte nur berichten können, das Teyla und Michael einfach verschwunden waren.

In diesem Moment hatte Rodney die Chance genutzt und jeden Gedanken daran verworfen, das Ei loszuwerden. Und genau mit der Beichte welchen Schatz er da bei sich trug, hatte er John für sich gewonnen.

Seit diesem Tag hatte er John ganze Aufmerksamkeit für sich. Der brachte ihm Fisch und kraulte sein Gefieder um den steifen Nacken zu entspannen, lies es sogar zu, dass Rodney ein bisschen mit ihm schnäbelte und durch den wirren schwarzen Schopf auf dem Kopf wuschelte – etwas, was kein Pinguinweibchen vorher gedurft hatte. Und in den kalten Nächten unterhielten sie sich lange miteinander, während sie sich und das Ei wärmten und hatten schon so manche Gemeinsamkeit entdeckt, denn so unähnlich waren sie beide sich eigentlich nicht...

+o+o+

Rodney trompetete zufrieden ...

_Was also wollte er mehr?_

Er war sich sicher, dass wenn das Küken erst einmal ausgebrütet und flügge war, John und er auch weiterhin zusammen bleiben und gemeinsam unter den Sternen durch das Meer schwimmen und das Kreuz des Südens bewundern würden ...

E N D E

(*) Pinguin!crack


End file.
